Inevitable
by Haesal
Summary: How far would an angel go for the mortal she has come to love?  Hibari x Chrome 1896.


_Alrighty so this idea came to mind while I was eating ice cream. (Seriously I get the most outrageous ideas while I'm doing something so…er…how should I say this, completely irrelevant.) _

_Hope you guys like it! :D_

_Review please ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: 1 <em>

_Can you feel me?_

Incoherent footsteps smothered the abandoned halls as an ebony haired teen ambled around, preparing to ambush a heedless prey.

A clamorous clatter was heard and the predator knew right away what to do.

Up ahead, was a male student cowering in apprehension as he was well educated of what was to occur after.

"Hmm, what do we have here? - A student coming to class 15 minutes later than the exact time. Prepare to be bitten to death."

And nothing else was perceived, other than a grim blaring holler.

That's right; the most dreaded head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya has struck once again.

_Sigh_

The ever sweeping firmament was engulfed in glaring sterling, as a pair of unseen expansive wings flitted in it.

"_Honestly…you should be a lot gentler when it comes to handling students, Kyoya…"_

* * *

><p>Once the unfeeling prefect was done with his rounds, he promptly made his way to the only vicinity that he finds halcyon—the school rooftop.<p>

He lied on the bone-chilling ground and stretched his well fortified arms as he braced himself for some shuteye.

The downy ivory clouds drifted on the horizon, along with a celestial being. Dual blinding silver wings rapidly thrashed as the entity descended unto the surface.

"_You're taking a nap again now aren't you? And here I am again staying as close to you as possible to prevent any harm from nearing you while you sleep." _A little placid chuckle escaped the creature's lips while she tenderly eyed the unconscious male with pomegranate stained orbs. She lightly kneeled on the pavement then hummed a pacifying tune.

As you can obviously tell, the mystery fellow is an angel.

A guardian angel to be exact

And to make it a bit more specific, she is indeed Hibari Kyoya's guardian angel.

Her name is Nagi.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry dear, but you're father and I am going away again for an important business trip. Take good care of yourself alright? And try not to get lonely, you can always play with the butlers and maids if you'd like."<em>

_The miniature coal hued haired child merely shook his head and replied, "Its ok Oka-san, nee-chan is always here with me so it's alright." A broad beam found its way on the boy's lips._

_His mother chortled softly, knelt down to her offspring's level and patted his head._

"_Well yes but you should also play with others and not just with your imaginary friend."_

"_Oka-san, how many times do I have to say that nee-chan is not my imaginary friend? She's real, she has long purple hair, huge purple eyes and also a pair of big shiny win—"_

"_Alright now, I believe you."_

_The blooming woman gently kissed her son's cheek and said. "Take care of yourself alright? We have to go now. Goodbye, Kyoya."_

* * *

><p>A set of granite eyes abruptly revealed itself unto the radiant sunset. Hibari brought his numbed hand unto his shadowy head.<p>

Man he slept a darn long time.

His head was pounding like hell and he smoothly pulled himself into a sitting stance. Hibird then plopped back on his head.

Fragments of his experience in the dream world fleetly invaded his mind, making the drilling pain in his brain worse.

"_Damn it just what was I dreaming about? It doesn't create logic. Heh, I'm not very aware of ANY of my dreams either. Crap I'm turning into a mindless herbivore." _ The skylark thought.

"_Although…I'm quite certain that I picked up a familiar humming a few seconds before I woke up."_

His raven head whipped to the right and was greeted with the view of the opposite side of the rooftop, but little did he know that he was actually staring directly into a pair of stupefied mauve stained eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if the chapter's cut short but I really must sleep now TT^TT<em>

_Thank you for reading! ^_^_

_I know it's really not much but please review OTT_TTO_


End file.
